


Warmth on Cold Nights

by darthfar



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthfar/pseuds/darthfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gift for Kate for the Miserable Holidays exchange!</p>
<p>Grantaire/Joly was at the top of the Requested Pairing List, and since she's written fic featuring the two together, I figured that might be the ideal pairing to go with. I'm no good at the cuddling stuff, but I'm hoping that "being comfortable with each other" mixed with "a dash of coyness" works. ;-)</p>
<p>Happy Holidays!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth on Cold Nights




End file.
